


Dear future husband (translation)

by KathleenRaven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adoption, Eventual Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Eventual Romance, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Oliver's greatest desire is to be a father, but the situations (and his crazy aunt) will lead him to do something he never thought of: marry a practically unknown boy. Will it be possible for them to pretend or fall in love in the process?





	Dear future husband (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear future husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409296) by [KathleenRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven). 



> Hi! Hope you like it, also hope there's no many mistakes, English is not my first language :)

Parentship is the dream of some people, but for some reasons not everyone can achieve it, that was the case with Oliver. He had been trying to adopt for years but unfortunately most of the adoption centers were religious and did not see with good eyes that a man wanted to be a single father, this was his last chance, the only adoption center he had not visited yet, he entered and sat down in one of the seats available, that day would be given an informative talk so the place was busy, there were couples of men and women, only women and only men, Oliver smiled a little. Once everyone was in their seats and some more standing, a woman in formal attire stood in front of the crowd

-Good afternoon, welcome to this informative talk, my name is Amanda Waller, I am the director of this center, if you are here this afternoon it is because you want to be a parent and I want you to know that regardless of your preferences we will not deny that opportunity to nobody- among the attendees began to see hopeful faces- then you will distribute sheets with the requirements you need, in case you have doubts raise your hand

A brown haired boy went through the places to hand out the sheets, when he arrived with Oliver he stopped for a second like looking for someone, then he continued with his own and when he finished he stayed behind with the people who were standing, a few moments later the hands began to rise

\- What does point 5 refer to? - asked a man

Oliver read the sheet, he did understand ... it could not be possible

-That point, gentleman- Amanda answered- means that according to the new reforms to the law, everyone who wishes to adopt must be legally married, not in free union or concubinage.

People started talking and they followed the questions

\- What about marriages religious or cultural marriages?

-They are not valid, the marriage certificates must be validated by a judge

Oliver felt that he had lost all hope, he had not been in a relationship in a long time and there was no one that interested him, now he could not be a father without being married. Could life screw him even more? The talk continued, questions were answered about other requirements such as economic and psychological exams, Oliver stayed until the end, he was walking feeling defeated, his last chance had gone to hell, he suddenly heard a voice behind him

-Hey! Wait!- He turned and saw the boy of the sheets

-Are you talking to me?

-Yes, I'm sorry for appearing like this ...

\- Do I know you?

-No, but, I could not help but see that you were alone in there and ...

-So what? -Well, I thought ... what I could ... what could we ... You know what? Forget it, I do not know why I came

The boy suddenly seemed disappointed, he turned around and went to the other side, Oliver kept walking. What had that been?

* * *

If there was something that always made him feel better was visiting his aunt, the woman was sweet, understanding and with a great sense of humor, it was hard to believe that she was his mother's sister, he was a great support for him when Moira died. He knocked on the door and heard the voice of his aunt on the other side

-I already told you that I do not want to buy encyclopedias nor do I want to join your religion

Oliver tried not to laugh

-It's me, aunt

The door opened and a short, plump woman appeared, her blond hair was loose with some curls, probably made another permanent

-Oliver. What happen with the key I gave you?

-It's a pleasure to see you too

-You lost it, I knew it, come in, irresponsible

He came in and went to the living room, his aunt came back with coffee and cookies and sat next to him on the couch

\- You went to the board? What did they tell you?

-I'm lost, according to a new law I need to be married to be able to adopt

-Married? What does that have to do with being a good father?

-I can’t understand it either but that's the way things are, I think that until here came my dream of having a child

-Ollie ... don’t be discouraged, there is always something more to do, I also know you, you are just as stubborn as your mother, you will find the solution

-Unless I can get a wife or husband in a vending machine, I do not see another solution

-And if I tell you that I can?

-What are you talking about?

-There's someone I've wanted to introduce to you long ago. Remember my friend Esther?

\- The one with the cakes and the eggnog? -Yes, she has a nephew, I met him as a child, I have not seen him in a few years but he must already be a man, Esther always talks wonders about him

-How can he help me?

\- He is in the same situation as you, he is single and wants to adopt

-I still don’t understand

-Ollie, it's very simple, he wants to adopt, you want to adopt but you are single. What happens if you are not anymore?

-No ... did you take your pills for blood pressure? You must be hallucinating

-Don't disrespect me, young man, I mean it, I'm not suggesting that you marry ... well I’m saying you marry him but not that you fall in love with him, it's only to fulfill the requirement, once everything is done you separate and that's all

-It is the worst idea that has occurred to you after dyeing your hair green

-Look, you don’t lose anything knowing him at least, I'm going to call Esther right now to let her know

Oliver looked at the sky for help. What was his aunt doing?

* * *

Barry was eating, it was already his third pancake, whenever he was nervous or sad he ate more than usual, that combined with being the guinea pig of Aunt Esther's recipes was not a very healthy combination

-Keep eating, my dear

-But I already ate three

\- C'mon, you're really thin, you almost look like a walking skeleton

-If I did not know you, I would think you're getting me fat to eat me at Christmas

-Well, you got me

They both laughed

-I'm glad you came to see me, Iris has come a little but I have not seen you in months

-I'm very sorry I did not come, between work and my time as a volunteer in the adoption center I can barely do anything else

-How are you going?

-It has been amazing to deal with children, to know them, every day I am more convinced that I want to adopt but ... they rejected my application

-But why?

-It's no longer allowed to singles, I have to be married

-What bigger nonsense, a single person can take care of a child perfectly

\- Apparently the authorities do not think so

-And what are you going to do? Have you met someone?

-No, I have not met anyone with whom I would like to ... get married or at least have a relationship

-That's good! Because I'm going to introduce you to someone. Do you remember my friend Trudy?

\- The one in the photos with you? The one with the green hair?

-She has a nephew, is a lovely boy, you have to know him

-Of course, I'll meet him, we're going to fall in love and we'll get married the following week

-I always knew you were a smart kid

-What? I said it as a joke

-Anyway, we meet this Friday, put on your gray suit

What was she planning?

* * *

Friday came sooner than everyone expected, the meeting would be at home Gertrude or "Trudy" for her friends, Oliver arrived earlier, his aunt was cooking as if she was going to feed the entire neighborhood

-You, take that face off and come help me set the table

-I'm going -Sugly a little, not even go to the slaughterhouse, I did not cancel the bingo game with May for nothing

-Do you still making bets?

-Don't change the subject, put the dishes and change that face

*

They were outside the house, her aunt had insisted on baking a cake, which Barry was now carrying while Esther was knocking on the door, a short woman opened the door, still wearing an apron for what they supposed she was cooking

-Trudy! It's always a pleasure to see you- his aunt warmly embraced the other woman

-Don't be exaggerated, Esther, we saw each other two weeks ago- the woman frowned at her friend- you must be Barry, come on boy

-Thank Mrs…

-Just Trudy, honey

-Of course, Trudy- he came in and went to the kitchen to leave the cake

-You were right, it's quite a charm, if my nephew does not end up surrendered at his feet I'll have to make him understand- he lifted a wooden spoon that he had in his apron pocket

-I do not think it's necessary to get to that much, my dear, my Barry is a lovely guy

-We have to go, we don’t have time to lose

When both women came in, Barry was walking down the hall to the living room

-Barry, dear, go to the bathroom that is over there- pointed to the right- go wash your hands, we're going to serve

-Sure, thanks

Barry went to do what he was told, when he left the bathroom and returned to the dining room he almost collided with someone in the hall

-I'm sorry ... You? - He was the guy he saw in the adoption center

-You? What the hell is going on?

-I see you already met- said Aunt Trudy with interest

-Yes, how small is the world- commented Barry

-We are going to dinner, come

They sat down, their aunts had left them in places facing each other, they started dinner, after the first course Trudy started the conversation

-And tell us, Barry, what do you do?

-I'm a forensic assistant in the police department

\- Are you a policeman then? Like Esther's brother

-Oh no, I'm not an officer, I don’t even have a weapon, I just show up at crime scenes to find evidence to help solve cases

-I understand, like those on that TV show that Ollie likes so much

\- Really? - Barry asked surprised

-Yes, when he is not in his office he watches it all day

-They're not a perfectly accurate representation but they're entertaining- Barry said. -And what do you do, Ollie?

Oliver was baffled for a moment by the sudden use of his nickname by an almost unknown, but still answered

-I am dedicated to managing the family business, we are in the real estate business

-It sounds interesting, I imagine you spend a lot of time in your work

-To tell the truth, I can work as much as I want, the advantages of being the boss

-It must be nice ...

\- What about the family, Oliver? Would you like to have children?

Barry almost chokes on his glass of water because of his aunt's direct question

-My parents died long ago, my only family is my aunt Trudy and my sister Thea who is studying abroad, but yes, at some point I would like to have children, make my own family

-It's nice to hear, in these times young people are already very disinterested in having family, want to live alone or raise dogs as children- Aunt Esther said scandalized

-Well, it's not so bad, the dogs are fine, they're a good company ...

-Barry, son, please, don’t defend those, millennia ... How do you say they are called?

-Milennials and it's not that I defend them, it's just that I think that not everyone is made to be a parent, it should not be an obligation to have children, but to do it at will, because you really hope to dedicate your life to them

\- Would you like? - Oliver asked

-More than anything else in the world

The aunts smiled discreetly, it was working

-I'm going for dessert, come with me, my dear- said Aunt Trudy

-Of course

Both women went to the kitchen, Oliver and Barry had not stopped staring at each other.

-So that's what that demon with false teeth was planning ... - said Barry beginning to understand

-They arranged this dinner to introduce us and play the matchmakers- Oliver answered

-Then tell me ... How much do you want this? What are you willing to do to get a family?

-You have to be kidding, boy, getting married is not anything

-I know and it does not matter, I'll do whatever it takes. And you?

-Here's the cake- Aunt Esther said as she put the dishes on the table.

They finished having dinner, after picking up the plates they went to the living room, there was coffee and more cake, Oliver and Barry were sitting together in one armchair and their aunts in another, suddenly they got up

-We have some things to catch up on, we'll leave you alone for a while

They left the room and went into the kitchen, as soon as they closed the door they stopped behind her to listen to what they were saying

-Well? - Barry asked

– I want you to think about what you're saying, marriage is not like playing house, you have to be sure to do it, you and I do not even know each other, I do not even know if you are of legal age to get married ...

-I'm 25

-You are still very young, you have many things to experience 

-None that interests me, believe me, having a family is what I've always wanted, I've counted the days since I turned 21, I waited to be old enough to adopt a child and now they tell me that I have to get married .... I know we do not know each other, but I heard you, I saw you, I know what you want a family as much as I do and if we can help us achieve it, why not do it?

-It's ... I'm not going to force you or anyone to be tied to me ...

-I told you I do not care, I've always been alone, it's not like you're ruining something or you have someone?

-No, but that is not the point

-So? Look at it as a business, we both fulfill our part and get what we want, after the relevant time we finish it

-You are very stubborn ... I do not know how I'm going to pretend to be married to you

\- Did you just accept? - Barry asked with joy shining in his eyes

-Yes, but as you said, it's just a business

-Thanks thanks! I'll be the best fake husband, I promise - he suddenly hugged Oliver

-Emm ... no hugs, unless necessary

-Oh sure, I'm sorry- he let go- And when we go to ...

-I have a friend who can help us, let me call him

Behind the door the aunts toasted with a bit of eggnog

* * *

They arrived at the courthouse, a man with dark glasses was waiting for them

-Thanks for this, Matt, I know it was something hurried, I do not know how you got it- Oliver said to his friend

-No problem, Queen, are not you going to introduce me to the lucky one?

\- Sure, Barry, he's Matt Murdock, friend and excellent lawyer

-Nice to meet you- said Barry, shaking the man's hand.

-I would love to stay but I have a case, many congratulations, Mr. Queen

Matt left, Oliver and Barry were silent for a moment

-What time did your aunt say they were going to arrive? - the younger asked

-I told them to arrive on time

Their aunts would be witnesses to the wedding, if they had gotten them in all that mess was the least they could do, just at that moment they entered, Aunt Esther wore a red dress and Aunt Trudy a green dress, both wore huge hats

-We are here, let the ceremony begin

They went to the courtroom, the judge was waiting for them, after the corresponding formalities and the signing of the minutes, he said the phrase they had expected so much

-By the power conferred by the state, I declare you husbands

They stayed a moment without knowing what to do

-For God's sake, kiss him!

Aunt Trudy could be something intense, but it would also be weird if... without wanting to think too much, Barry approached Oliver and gave him a quick kiss, the blonde was stunned a moment

-Well, now let's go, we have something special you

They went to Aunt Trudy's house in Oliver's car, when they arrived they made them wait in the living room, a short time later Aunt Esther appeared

-Guys, close your eyes, don’t go cheating- they covered their eyes -Now now you can open them

When they opened their eyes they found that there was a wedding cake on the table in the living room, it had 3 floors and at the top it had two figures (alarmingly similar to them) that represented the couple

-Thanks ... this is ... beautiful ... I don’t know what to say- said Barry

-And that's not all, my dear- replied his aunt, took a spatula to split the cake and cut a slice could see it, had the colors of the rainbow Barry laughed a little and by his side Oliver did the same

-Thank you, you shouldn’t have bothered- Oliver said finally

-Good thing you liked, now you go, you have to cut your cake, Trudy, bring the camera!

-I already have it, I changed the battery, it's over after all the pictures I took in court

Oliver was suddenly worried. Why did he buy her a camera? How did he think she was going to photograph pigeons in the park?

-Here, dear, all yours,- said Aunt Esther, handing the spatula to Oliver .

-I suppose we have to do it together- Oliver said looking at Barry

The brunette nodded excitedly, took Oliver's hand and cut the cake together, for a second they were blinded by the flash of the camera, then each aunt hugged her respective nephew and congratulated him in private

-Congratulations, Barry, although we do not share blood you've always been family to me, Iris and you are like my children, you deserve all the happiness of the world

-Thank you, you've always been there for me, I hope so, although this was not a real wedding ...

-There was a judge and you said I do, so it was real, dear

On the other hand, Oliver listened to his aunt's words

-Ollie, I'm so happy for you, I would have liked it so much that your parents saw you, I hope that this is the first step to achieve what you so desire

-Thank you, I also hope that this was the right thing to do

-Of course it was darling- she turned to where Barry was- you'd better treated him well, he's a good boy and if I were thirty years younger ...

-That was not necessary ... I promise that I will treat him well, even if he is not my true husband

-There are very thin lines between truth and lies, Ollie

*

After the cake his aunts had started drinking and God knew they could not stand the two women when they were impertinent, Oliver offered to take Barry home, as soon as he gave the address he was surprised but kept driving, upon arrival, he got out of the car and opened the door to Barry

-Thank you for bringing me home

-You're welcome, we have to prepare the application, I'll let you know when I have time

-Of course…

He started walking towards his building and turning to see if Oliver had already left but he was surprised to see him walk to the next building

-Wait ... Do you live here?

-Yes, in apartment 512, so if one day you need something do not hesitate to ask

-All right, see you

They entered and went up to their respective apartment, Oliver was sitting in the living room when he received a message, it just said: Look out the window. He peeked out and found Barry leaning out of the window from the other building, in what appeared to be his room

-Hello again, neighbor

-Hi- Oliver said laughing- You were spying on me?

-No, but I've always liked your couch, I've never seen you

-I'm going to pretend I believe you, good night, Barry

-Good night, Ollie- closed the window

It was an interesting start

***

A week after the wedding they met to make the application they would give to Child Protection, after filling in the information they needed they read the requirements sheet again, they would do a little routine interview

-We should review our answers- said Barry after thinking about it for a moment

-All right, you start. Why do you want to adopt?

-My parents died when I was 8 ... suddenly I was alone, I had no more family to take care of me, Joe, my best friend Iris’ dad and his wife Francine decided to adopt me to avoid being in the custody of the state, they always treated me like if I was their own son, when she died of cancer 5 years later it was very hard for Joe but having Iris and me was what helped him get ahead, Joe remarried 3 years later and Cecile has been amazing, is a good woman, she took care of us since then and she loves us very much; Aunt Esther was also there, she was kind to me from the first day and as you can see she did not let me go - he laughed a little - even though I lost my parents I won the love of many people, I will never be able to do it enough to thank Joe and his family what they have done for me, now that I can, I want to do the same for a child who needs it, I am willing to offer all my love and devote all my time

Barry had gone through so many losses throughout his life and yet there he was, sacrificing his own happiness by marrying a stranger in order to make a child happy, he was too noble, too pure....

-What about you?— Barry asked, taking Oliver out of his thoughts.

-I spent most of my life taking care of my younger sister, far from bothering me because of it I liked to be with her, help her with her homework, play with her; when I was finally old enough I knew I wanted to have my own children, a family... just them and me, I hadn't thought of getting married, but here we are...

-Why don't you tell me more about your sister? It's always useful to know in case they ask

They stayed the rest of the night talking about Thea and exchanging anecdotes about their families. The next day they went to leave the application, needless to say they were accepted and got good points in their interviews.

* * *

It had been a difficult day at work, all Oliver wanted was to take a bath and get into bed, when he passed through the living room to get to his room he least expected to hear the screams coming from the front window. Barry was yelling at something Oliver couldn't see, he was armed with a broom in one hand and a fly swatter in the other.

-Barry, what the hell?-shouted Oliver out the window, Barry startled.

-Oh, Oliver, it's you, I know it's late and that but could you come? It's an emergency - he sounded scared.

-Of course...

With resignation he took his keys and went out, went down the elevator, walked to the other building and went up to Barry's apartment, the door was open, although the place was significantly smaller than his, it was cozy, he walked up to what he thought was the room and found the brunette at one end of the room pointing his broom at something.

-You make your living looking at corpses, and you're scared of a simple spider?

-Could you get it out of here and make fun of this all you want afterwards?

-No problem

He approached the spider, carefully removed it from the wall and took it out through the window, the insect climbed up the wall until he lost sight of it.

-That's it, Barry, you can put your guns down 

-Ha, Ha, very funny

-So, fear of spiders

-I know it's ridiculous...

-No, it's not, it's okay to be afraid of something, but what's not right is to be carried away by those fears- he put a hand on Barry's shoulder- I know you'll do better next time, it's late, I'm going, good night- he started to leave the room.

-Good night, Oliver and thank you

The older one smiled a little and went out, when he went to sleep he was still smiling .

* * *

A few days after the spider incident, Oliver was coming home from work when Barry knocked on his door.

-Hello, I got a call a while ago, we're scheduled for next week for the socioeconomic exam and everything else.

-Come in

-Thank you.

-Would you like a drink or dinner?

-Coffee is fine

They sat down and waited for the coffee to be ready.

-So what do we need for the exams? - asked Oliver

-They said they would ask us a few questions, the previous time I didn't get to this stage but I know from a friend that they ask you things like the size of the house where they live, the family income and things like that, so I think we have to remember where we're supposed to live....

-We can say that we live here, there's more space - he was hoping Barry would protest but he didn't - as for the income you would have to wait, I have to check the tax papers and all that - his phone rang - excuse me, I have to answer Oliver went to talk on the phone while Barry drank his coffee, suddenly he saw how Oliver's face changed to total worry

-Where is she? Yes, I'm on my way there .

-Oliver, is everything okay? -My aunt is in the hospital, I have to go

-I'm coming with you

-No, it's okay, it's also late and you have to work tomorrow.

-It's okay, it's okay to miss a day, I can talk to my boss.

-Honestly, I've always done it alone and...

-Oliver, I wasn't asking your permission, I'm going with you .

-No...

-Stop looking for excuses and let me go with you.

-It's okay

*

When they arrived at the hospital they were informed that Aunt Trudy had suffered a sudden rise in her blood pressure and fainted in the middle of her bingo game, fortunately the grandson of one of her friends was at home and called for emergencies, it had not been so serious but she should stay all night and maybe a couple of days for observation. Oliver spent the night in the room, fell asleep on the couch that was there, he was probably quite uncomfortable.

-Oliver, wake up- Barry shook it lightly but it didn't work- Ollie, wake up

This time he succeeded, Oliver woke up slowly, it seemed that he twisted his neck by the position in which he was, the first thing he did was to see Barry and then his aunt who was still asleep

-Barry, did you stay here all night?

-They wouldn't let me stay in the waiting room, I went to sleep for a few hours and I just got back, I brought you coffee.

-Thank you- he got up

-The nurse is outside, she says you have to go out so she can check on your aunt.

-Let's go then

They went out and the nurse came in, walked into the waiting room and sat down to drink their coffees.

-How are you?- Barry asked.

The question Oliver would have expected was about his aunt, it might seem simple, but it wasn't something he heard so often

-I'm... okay, I was scared at first but I know she'll be fine, that woman is made of steel.

-I know you said you did this alone, but you don't have to, I'm here for you, even though we're not really a couple

-Thank you, Barry, I really do.

-You have nothing to be thankful for

* * *

Aunt Trudy left the hospital a few days later, they let her go with the warning that if she didn't take her medication, something worse could happen next time, she reluctantly accepted and returned home, when Oliver mentioned that he would hire her a nurse she sent him to the hell arguing that she could take care of herself and he ended the matter. Barry and Oliver took their exams, they would take a few weeks to give them the results, they were nervous, but a certain brunette had something in mind when he showed up at Oliver's house that Friday.

-Do you want to go to a party?

-A party?

-Well, not exactly, it's my high school reunion and I know it would be a lot to ask...

-You want to take me to your high school reunion to pretend that you have a husband and you didn't fail in life according to this society?

-No, of course not, but if you don't want no problem, I can go alone

-Barry, it was a joke

-So you're going to come with me?- he asked excitedly- wait, are you kidding? Do you like kidding? I didn't know

Oliver looked at him offended.

-I think I'm starting to feel bad, maybe I can't go with you.

-Well, you have a sense of humor, point taken.

-What time is the party?

-It starts at 8 a.m.

-I'll pick you up at 7:00.

*

Getting to the parties on time was never a good idea, when Barry and Oliver arrived there was almost no one, just a few ex-colleagues that Barry never knew, they were sitting at a table until the blond said he was going to get them something to drink, Barry was left alone and soon a girl sat at the table next to him.

-Barry Allen?

-Yes, it's me

-But look at you! How changed you are! -the tone in which he said it and her gaze suggested that she was watching in detail- Do you remember me?

-How could I forget you, Becky?

Becky Cooper, he had been in love with her the first years of high school, at least until he was sure that he really liked boys, she for her part had treated him as a friend or at worst as her brother.

-Come here- she embraced him- What has become of you in these years?

-I studied forensic science, now I work in the city's police department

-I never would have imagined it, you were so quiet, I can't imagine you in the police, but I'm sure you're great - he put a hand on Barry's arm, pinching a little- Do you exercise? You're very strong

At that moment they heard someone clearing their throat, Becky looked at the guy who had just arrived, she couldn't remember him from the yearbook or some class.

-Don't you introduce me to your friend, Barry?

-He's…

-Oliver Queen, his husband- the blond interrupted as he passed his arm around Barry's shoulders in a Posesive gesture?

-Barry didn't mention it, nice to meet you- she extended his hand to Oliver and he shook it- you'll excuse me for having to leave now, but... my friend Mary has just arrived, I'm going to say hello

Becky went the way she came, looking a little embarrassed, Oliver laughed as soon as she left.

-What?- asked confused Barry.

-I leave you alone for a moment, a harpy tries to seduce you and you allow her, what a husband I have

-She wasn't seducing me

-I don't think you'd recognize a flirt even if it bit you

-Very funny

-Better take this. He gave him a glass of whiskey. They drank quietly for a moment until someone else came to their table.

-Barry Allen! How come you're married? Becky already tell at the whole party

Oliver had never seen the girl before, but by all Barry's comments and descriptions he couldn't be anyone else but her

-Iris, calm down, I'll explain everything. Yeah? He's Oliver, Oliver, she's Iris, my sister.

-It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Iris, Barry talks a lot about you.

-All the same— she smiled a little- I hope he told you only good things.

That's when someone else came to the table

-Iris, I've been looking for you, Barry, how nice to see you

The brunette waved.

-Eddie, honey, I was waving at Barry, this is his... friend Oliver

-Nice to meet you

-Why don't you talk a little? I have something to discuss with Barry

Without waiting for an answer, she dragged Barry off the table and took him out of the party.

-Good party, huh?- said Eddie trying to make conversation as soon as they were left alone.

-Don't say it-replied Oliver.

Iris and Barry were alone in the middle of the street, the girl was hysterical.

-When the hell did you get married and where did you get that guy from?

-It was a few months ago

-Months? Why didn't you tell me anything? Or dad, oh yeah, dad's going to kill you when he finds out.

-Please don't tell him, I want to talk to him myself.

-All right, I'm not going to tell him, but just explain. Why? I'm your best friend, your sister, we tell each other everything Why didn't you tell me anything?

Barry sighed and ran a hand over his hair, he could lie to anyone but not to her.

-Oliver and I got married for convenience.

-What?

-Wait, lower your voice, listen. Remember I applied for adoption?

-Yes

-I was rejected because I was single, the new reform to the law no longer allows it.

-Oh my God then he married you so you could adopt. How lucky you are! Your boyfriend supports you to form a family

-Yes... you could say

-I won't say absolutely nothing if you take him home to meet Dad and Cecile.

-I don't know if it's a good idea -Barry, he's your husband, now he's part of the family too, we must know him

-All right, we'll go to Joe's

* * *

Oliver agreed to meet Barry's family, they were on their way home, the youngest was in the copilot's seat stirring anxiously.

-You have to calm down, everything's going to be fine

-I'm sorry, I just think Joe's really gonna kill me.

-I don't think he'll do it, he'll understand.

They came home to the West, got out of the car and Barry knocked on the door, Iris opened.

-Dad, Barry's here!- she shouted in the direction of the kitchen- Come on in.

-What's all this?- asked Barry upon realizing that even Eddie was in the kitchen, helping Joe with dinner.

-You hadn't been here in a long time and I told them you wanted to make a special announcement, Dad wanted to cook dinner and here we are.

-It's okay

The doorbell rang again

-I'm going to open, go to the dining room

Oliver and Barry sat down together, a few minutes later the person who had rang the doorbell came in.

-Barry, it's always good to see you, sweetheart- said Aunt Esther lovingly- How is your aunt— asked to Oliver- Shesn't been to the knitting club

—She's getting better, she's not used to her medications yet, but she's better.

-I'm glad to hear that. We all miss her so much

-I'm glad to know that my aunt is so dear, thank you for worrying.

That's when the West and Eddie came to the dining room

-Barry, come here,- said Joe.

The boy approached a little fearful, thinking he was going to get a scolding, but instead, his father hugged him.

-Why didn't you come? If Iris doesn't find you at the meeting who knows how long we'd be having this conversation, I used to see you at the station, but now not even that.

Joe also worked for the police, but had retired at the beginning of the year, only Eddie continued to work there but rarely coincided with Barry.

-I'm so sorry, Joe, since I've been volunteering at the adoption center, I don't have much time.

-What matters is that he's already here- said Cecile smiling- Who is he?- She looked at Oliver.

-This is Oliver...

Before anyone could say anything else, the ever-timely aunt Esther spoke

-So are we having dinner already?

They began to serve the dishes and the dinner was calm, at the time of the dessert it was that the interrogation began

—Iris said you had something to tell us.

-Oh yes, of course, I had to tell you that- he was quiet in the middle of the sentence.

-I guess it has something to do with Oliver, doesn't it? -Cecile said trying to encourage him to continue.

-Yes, he and I are together

Before Barry said anything else, Cecile was already talking again.

-I'm so glad you brought your boyfriend to meet us .

-He is not just my boyfriend, Oliver and I are married.

-Married?- asked Joe, who had been silent for a while before - You didn't even tell us you were dating .

-Joe, I know and I'm sorry but it was a very sudden thing...

-How long?

-We dated a few months ago and got married a short time ago- said Barry without seeming completely convinced.

-How did you meet?

Barry no longer knew what to do or what to say, Oliver took his hand under the table

-We met at the adoption center where Barry volunteers, we started dating and fell in love, I asked him to marry me recently.

-That story seems suspicious to me. Did I mention I'm a cop?

-Joseph, please! Stop mortifying the boys! Oliver explained it to you, they fell in love, then they went to the civil registry and got married. What's so strange about that? For what it's worth, I knew all along, Barry didn't want to come with you until he was sure he was serious about Oliver. And what could be more serious than marriage?

Thank heaven Aunt Esther was there to save the day, Joe kept thinking, his sister was right, it was something Barry would do.

-In that case, welcome to the family, Oliver.

-Thank you, Mr. West.

-Just tell me Joe

Cecile got up from her chair and approached Barry, he got up to receive the hug

. -Congratulations, Barry, I hope your marriage is full of love and joy.

-Thank you, Cecile. The woman turn to Oliver to congratulate him as well.

-You're very lucky to have a guy like Barry and he for having you, I hope you'll be very happy together- she gave him a hug, at first the blond was a little bewildered but he ended up giving up.

-Thank you. Then followed Iris -

We always thought I'd get married first, but look, you beat me, congratulations Barry- she hugged her brother.

-Thanks.I think Eddie got the hint- He laughed as he watched his sister's boyfriend smile uncomfortably.

-Oliver, you better make my brother happy or I'm gonna use you as a punching bag.

-Iris- Barry scolded.

-No, it's okay, your family loves you, it's normal that they want to make sure you're happy, I accept Iris' 'kind' warning.

After dessert and a little more talk the dinner ended, Oliver had made a good impression on the West, that was enough for the moment.

* * *

A couple of days later they were called advising that they had passed the exams, officially they were already candidates to adopt, they were told to wait for more details to meet with someone from social work, as soon as they hung up the phone Barry didn't even think about it and hugged Oliver.

-Oh, that's right, no hugs, I'm sorry, I forgot- he started to separate from Oliver but he brought him back.

-No, it's okay for this time, this deserves it.

They kept hugging for a while until Barry spoke again.

-We're almost there, it looks like we're going to be able to separate sooner than expected.

-Yeah-he didn't expect it to be that fast. For some reason the prospect of separation left them with a bitter taste .

* * *

They went to the first meeting with the social worker, entered the office and sat at the desk

-Good afternoon, my name is Ralph Dibny, I'll be your social worker, you're the Queen Allen family, right?

-Yes, it's us .

-Well, I've studied your case, I've analyzed your profiles for days, trying to find some match, remember that adoption is about finding the family for a child, not a child for a family.

That made them a little nervous

-I found someone, an 8 year old girl, her name is Beth- showed them a picture of a girl with dark blonde to brown hair, big and brown eyes- her mother was a teenager and died in childbirth, she had no more family and Beth has been here since then, if you are interested in adopting her you can visit her, after seeing if she fits in with you we can ask her if she wants you to be her parents, if she accepts we will just have to do a little more paperwork and she can go home with you. Do you have any questions?

-Could we go see her now?-Barry asked.

Ralph took them to the playground where the children played, he told Beth that Barry and Oliver would visit her for a few days to play and that made her very happy, after spending a few hours with her they retired, they were walking, they had to cross a park, suddenly Barry ran towards the swings.

-What are you doing?

\- I’m happy- he started to swing- When I was a kid I liked to go to the park and especially the swings. What was your favorite game?

Oliver laughed, Barry was like a little boy. -Come, I'll show you

The few children and their parents who were in the park were seeing them weird. But what did it matter? They went on their way to the game, stopped in front of the see-saw.

-Whenever I took my sister to the park we played this game, I haven't seen one in years.

-You have to play then

Barry climbed on one side of the see- saw, after climbing so that the other side will be down waited for Oliver.

-Come here Ollie, remember how much fun it was.

-It's okay

Oliver got on the other side, he could easily get Barry's side down but when the boy tried to get back up he couldn't do it

-Oliver What the hell? I knew you had muscles, but this is too much, you're too heavy, I say being healthy is not bad but this...

The blond just laughed

-It's more fun than I remembered, plus it's not my fault you're a bunch of little bones.

-You're cruel.

-Come on, there's sure to be more games we can try.

They came up to the monkey bar

-I like this game too, i could hold myself for a long time- said Barry.

-Oh, yeah? I don't think more than I do

-You want to bet? The loser pays for the ice cream

-Sounds fair, start

Barry climbed the monkey bar, it was no longer as high as it seemed in his childhood, he stopped and held strong.

-I'm timing

-Don't distract me

-I'm not distracting you, I'm just talking to you.

5 minutes passed, Oliver was checking the time, but for a moment he couldn't help but notice that Barry's shirt had been pulled up and showed a little bit of skin.

-You've got a mole, that's cute.

At that very moment Barry could no longer hold on, he would have fallen had it not been for Oliver's help.

-Did you do it on purpose? Talking to me and distracting me

-Me? -I'd be incapable

-Yes, of course, it's your turn

Oliver climbed the monkey bar and as soon as he stopped, Barry started timing.

-I'm not going to tell you anything, I'm an honorable competitor.

-How dramatic

It's been five minutes.

-You know what flavor want the ice cream you're gonna have to pay for?

-You still don't win

-You just wait

10 minutes

-Is that enough? Although you know what? I could do this all day

-Yes, get down, smug

They went to the ice-cream parlour and despite the bet, Oliver ended up paying for everything, they went back to the park and sat on a bench to eat their ice-cream.

-I could have won

-Keep believing that

-Next time I'm going to win

-Never give up hope

-How did you imagine it would be to be married?

The sudden change of subject took Oliver by surprise

-To be honest, I hadn't thought about it, maybe just like my parents, they weren't the perfect couple, but they were respectful of each other and most importantly, they loved me and Thea about anything.

—I imagined something too movie-style, having a house, a dog, kids, getting home and spending time with my family.

-Was Becky Cooper, by any chance, in that perfect plan?

Barry laughed

-You're never gonna get over it, are you? But I'm going to answer your question, probably at 14 I would have said yes, but then changed the plan, recently changed again

-Really?

-Yes and you know what else? Why don't you beat me on the swings?

He went back to the swings, Oliver followed him as he smiled.

* * *

Barry went to visit his aunt, finished work early and wanted to stop by before seeing Oliver to go with Beth; his aunt served him tea and butter cookies when he arrived.

-Why the cookies?

When he was a kid, Aunt Esther always served him butter cookies when he was sad or had a problem.

-Barry, my boy, I haven't known you for 17 years so I wouldn't recognize that worrying little face What's wrong?

-I think I'm falling in love with Oliver.

-And why is that a problem? You're married to him

-But it wasn't supposed to be like that, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him, it was just a business and I didn't do my part

-Things never turn out the way you plan them, especially in matters of love

-I don't know what to do now

-Nothing, don't do anything, just follow your heart, don't be remorseful about anything, let your feelings come out.

-How I wish it were real

His aunt hugged him, hoped that things would not take longer to take their course.

* * *

They were doing quite well with Beth, she liked to spend time with Oliver and Barry, and even talked with them despite being a very quiet girl, Ralph told them that they could soon start the adoption process officially. They were leaving the adoption center, the days they visited Beth they preferred to walk home, they had been silent since they left, suddenly Oliver asked Barry

-What are you doing tomorrow night?

-I'm going to have a date

-You're already busy, I get it

-I'm going on a date with you

Oliver didn't know whether to hit him or laugh.

-So what time do you pick me up?

* * *

Finally it was the day, they would ask Beth if she wanted Oliver and Barry to be her parents, they were in Ralph's office to make everything official and legal. The girl was sitting in the middle of the two of them, listening attentively to everything they told her.

-So, Beth, you've spent a lot of time with Mr. Queen and his husband these months, what do you think of them?

-They're very kind to me, Mr. Oliver helps me with my homework, and Mr. Barry always gives me sweets.

-They're interested in adopting you. Do you agree with that?

-Adopt me? Forever? -The girl seemed excited about that possibility.

-Yeah, you wouldn't have to go back to the center with the other kids, they'd be your parents.

\- I was alone but, could I now have two dads?

-Yes, you'd have two daddies

-Yes! I want to go with them

Oliver and Barry hugged Beth

-Can I go with them now?- asked the girl.

-There are still some legal issues to be resolved- Ralph said calmly- but they are going to keep coming to see you while it is resolved.

-Really?

-Yes, we'll come three times a week or more if they let us- Barry replied.

-We're going to see you here until you can go home with us- supported Oliver.

-All right- the girl hugged them again.

-Could you leave me alone with your parents for a moment? You can go back to your room if you want.

-Yes, goodbye- she said goodbye to Oliver and Barry with her hand and left the office.

-Congratulations! Just sign this - put some forms in front of them - and we can process this so Beth can be with you as soon as possible.

They signed the papers and Ralph told them that he would call them when the paperwork was ready, as soon as they were outside Barry began to cry.

-Barry, what's up? It's all right. Beth's gonna be with us soon.

-That's the problem, 'us', it's not real, none of this is, as much as I'd like to.

-Barry, when we started this whole marriage thing you said you didn't mind doing it and I told you it would only be a business, we were both wrong, I also want this to be real, I want us to have dates, I want us to take Beth to the park, to school, our crazy aunts to be around to give us advice, to know your family better, I love you.

-Does that mean I can hug you now?

-Yes, you can- he approached him and hugged him.

-Does it also mean that…

Oliver shut him up with a kiss. -That's why you stole me one the wedding day, I've been waiting a lot and also means you can do it whenever you want.

-Well, how about now?

They kissed again

* * *

They moved in together, now that they were no longer pretending there was no point in being separated, and Ralph said that before and after Beth arrived he would have to visit them. At first they had fights over each other's habits but ended up finding a middle ground. One night Barry received a message from Oliver telling him to go up to the roof, it seemed strange but he still did it.

-What are we doing here, Ollie?

-Come here

He walked to one side, near the shore.

-When I married you I didn't know you, I didn't know what a loving and understanding person you are, at that moment I didn't imagine that I could fall in love with you

-Ollie

-That's why this time I want to do things right, Barry Allen. Would you do me the great honor of marrying me? To share our lives and raise our daughter together

At that moment a sign was illuminated in the building across the street, a lot of lights formed the words Would you marry me?

-Oh my God! Yes! Yes! Yes!

He went immediately to hug and kiss Oliver

-If you let go of me for a moment I can give you your ring

-Yes, I'm sorry, I'm just very happy

-I know- he kissed him on the forehead- now give me your hand- he put the ring on- that's it

-Ollie, we have to go tell Joe, Iris, your aunt...

-Wait, there's something else- he pulled out a key-during this time I was thinking, Beth is going to need more space, also here is not going to fit a dog, my family's house was too big for me but is perfect for my family, I sent to make repairs in these months, we can move before Beth arrives.

Barry hugged him again and kissed him

* * *

They had to tell everyone that it was a 'symbolic wedding' as they had not had a party and wanted everyone to be present, even Oliver's sister came from Canada to see him. It was something only for family and close friends, the proceedings had already finished so little Beth could also be at the wedding, she was quite happy splitting the cake with her parents, in a few seats in the shade Aunt Esther and Aunt Trudy watched everything.

-I told you Esther, I knew they were going to end up together.

-Me too -I told you we should have introduced them five years ago.

-No, I think they met at the right time.

-But without us they would never have come together

-You're absolutely right.

They continued to see the wedding, Oliver and Barry were happy, what had begun as a lie gave them the opportunity to have a family and the person they loved, everything turned out well, maybe they could adopt a little brother for Beth, now they were married, real and happy.

The End


End file.
